


【贝奥武夫/阿周那】野营插曲

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 贝爷A，阿周O。伯爵的宴会还没有写但是发生在前面，以后再补上。
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Arjuna Alter | Berserker
Series: fgo的abo相关 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 2





	【贝奥武夫/阿周那】野营插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，不香，真的。

自从上次在基督山伯爵的宴会上认识了库丘林，他们就开始有一搭没一搭的聊天。库丘林性生活丰富，好在除了床伴过多之外似乎没有什么差评，面对爱尔兰人渐渐露骨的挑逗，阿周那也越来越为之动摇。尽管他们国家有着保守的社会风气，婚前的不良行为会败坏家族声誉，但是，从家族古老的典籍里，阿周那也读到过截然相反的信条——性爱与结合是世间最美妙的事情之一。或许，漠视这种发自天性的身体的渴望，才是错误的？尽管克制欲望是修行所必须，但过度的节制又是否合适？毕竟不管怎么说，通过性来稳固家庭，得到快乐和子嗣，看起来也合情合理。

这样自我斗争了许久，在多次拒绝库丘林明摆着的约炮之后，他又接受了对方发出的野营邀请，库丘林诱惑他说什么都不必带，他到时候开车来接他，而车上一贯是放着两个帐篷的。

阿周那看着车上的三个人。两个帐篷？

库丘林邀请了他的老师斯卡哈，这位身材火辣的美女alpha身边则有她新交的小男友，一位金发碧眼的omega。阿周那和他交换了名字，原来这位名叫芬恩的美男子是他的校友，聪明程度连他都有所耳闻。芬恩身上浓郁的alpha信息素彰显着他和斯卡哈之间的深入关系，这让阿周那开始暂时性的讨厌自己灵敏的嗅觉。天知道库丘林是抱着什么想法带这两人来的。

阿周那上了车，坐在芬恩旁边。斯卡哈坐在副驾驶。和芬恩聊天确实是一件愉快的事，尽管阿周那还是有些苦恼，库丘林到底………

他们开到了湖边停下。库丘林拿出了钓竿和饵料，斯卡哈和芬恩在给皮艇打气，他们看起来很想在湖心做点什么，又或者是把岸边留给他和库丘林。库丘林在阿周那身边坐了下来。两人的鱼漂一动不动。

“我可以看把你答应我的邀请，视作更深一层的同意吗？”

阿周那头也不转：“我还在思考——还在思考，是不是就是不同意的意思？”

库丘林夸张地叹了口气：“根据我的经验，是的，或者说就算你最后同意了，其实也不太情愿。”

“啊？”这个经验真的让阿周那有着佩服，“那，看来你确实如你所说的，还算不错。”

“我是真的不错，至少试过的人都说好。”

阿周那忍不住笑了。他对库丘林还是有着好感，但无奈没什么性冲动产生。

“你看起来真的像是个好奇禁果滋味的圣女。”

“我可不当圣女，当人不好吗？”

“唉，”库丘林又叹气，“就是你这话的这种感觉，我觉得我越来越可惜可怜了。”

阿周那沉默了一会儿：“你是真的想……认真的，想要………得到我？或者是，博得头筹？”

“我得说，你确实不同一般。”

阿周那放下了鱼竿：“抱歉，失陪一下，我想先到处走走。”他对库丘林进一步解释道，对方看起来就像只可爱的大狗，“也许你是想追求我，那我就得反思一下自己的目的是否太不友好……抱歉！”

——然后，他就不小心跌下悬崖，所幸有枯藤缓冲，最后安全着陆。

除了通讯工具随身携带所以没有丢失，其他有用的东西都没有跟着掉下来。阿周那估算着山崖的高度，料定自己不可能爬上去——这让他突然觉得轻松许多。他想给库丘林发了简讯。说实话，这附近的基站都是他家修的，因此，阿周那并不害怕一个人行走郊外。在他性别明显之前他就接受过野外训练，他甚至可以徒步走回学校，只要他愿意。

不过他最后什么也没发。他不想告诉库丘林他现在的状况，如果这位热心的爱尔兰人冲下来找他，完成了“英雄救美”的壮举，他觉得自己大概会更加尴尬，也可能就放弃了矜持，享受库丘林广受好评的床上技艺。他凭着直觉下坡，并在走了15分钟之后找到了河流。他坐在河边准备洗脚，身后高高的草丛几乎将他挡住，一支箭突然就从身后射了过来，擦着他的脖子落到对面的河岸上。阿周那弓起身子伏在草丛里，想象所有的可能，准备给这个没能一击毙命的愚蠢杀手一个改变人生的教训。他静静地等待着，宛如没有呼吸的雕塑。

过了两分钟，一个人影出现在视野里。是个alpha中年壮汉，只围着一条不到膝盖的皮裙，浑身上下无其他覆盖的衣物。情况真是叫人意外，这里难道还保存着“世界上最后一个食人族”这个博物馆物种吗？对方哼着小曲儿走过来，手里拿着弩，一边自言自语：“是一只小鹿吧？我好久没尝到鹿肉的味道了，希望我的厨艺配得上我的准头。”阿周那不动声色，虽然听起来对方是把自己看错成猎物，但这不代表他没有生命危险——只要想想那是个alpha。

脚步声在比设想的地方更远处停了下来，阿周那继续保持静止，对方的声音传来：“见鬼，我他妈的是出现幻觉了吗，他妈的，没看到鹿，我他妈的还……”他又走了几步，“噢，噢……妈的——不，我想我该说对不起，草丛里的朋友，我不会伤害你，请你站出来吧——omega？”

阿周那心情复杂地站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，他也朝对方走近了些：“令人意外的相遇，不是吗？我想我是在这儿迷了路。”然后他想起或许这里是私人领地，又补充道，“我原来在山上，掉下来之后就，没找到上山的路。”

对方听到迷路的时候还一脸沉思，听到他说是从山上下来的，也就表情轻松了起来：“很少有omega会让自己陷入迷路的境地，你是我见过的第一个，呃，以及……”他抓了抓头发，眼睛看向别处，“我得称赞您的香味，让我难以抑制，也是您出身的象征。”

阿周那不禁脸红，不仅仅是因为对方赤裸的身体，还因为皮裙下面逐渐支起的帐篷味。他又何尝不为这陌生的alpha气息所蛊惑呢？信息素能代表很多东西，暗显主人的基因和体能——后者在此刻的情况下一眼就能看出。男人顶着胯下的凸起，继续道：“山下的森林和草地是我的私人财产，通常来说……我经常会来这儿，呃，回归自然，或许是我体内猎人的血会时不时的占据主导。希望你能原谅。”

阿周那：“我有同伴，但我擅长一个人，即使是野外。以前偶尔也有omega掉下来？你会对出现的omega……做什么吗？”

“掉下来？不，从来没有过。但我确实期待过美妙的野合。”

阿周那无法抗拒内心的羞耻感，毫无疑问，这份渴望是真实存在的，对两人来说都是。但是他不知道对方是谁，对这次偶遇是凶是吉也无法判断，即便如此，他为什么还是能产生性欲——“等等，您买下了这里，您是，贝奥武夫先生？”他想起来了自己来之前对库丘林野营选址的异样感觉。他的家族和贝奥武夫有通讯设备上的生意来往，他早该想到，这儿为什么会有信号呢？因为贝奥武夫请他二哥安排在这附近建了基站。这名字显然是正确的，阿周那能从对方的眼神中看出，不等贝奥武夫询问，他就介绍自己道：“我叫阿周那，雅度之子，毗施摩之子，来自俱卢家族。”

有一个名字——不管是哪一个——刚好落在了贝奥武夫的认知范围内，他思考了一下，好像已经全然明白：“你来自一个古老而高贵的家族。”

“感谢您的赞美。”

“我听说过你们家族的训练，我毫不怀疑您野外生存的技巧。”

贝奥武夫终于开始提他从一开始就注意到的一点：“你的脖子，是被我的箭划伤了吗？”

阿周那摸了摸脖子，手上有些暗红色的颗粒，那大概就是凝固的血迹：“看起来这是个误会，我不会在意，只是可惜你没有鹿肉吃了。”

贝奥武夫笑了起来：“好在我也不会挨饿，如果你愿意给我这个alpha一个表现的机会，或者看作补偿，让我在我的帐篷里招待一下你吧。”

阿周那没有犹豫就答应了。他跟在贝奥武夫后面，给库丘林发消息说自己被同样出来约会的二哥逮到了，恐怕不能再碰头，库丘林表示理解，回了个注意休息和养伤，就结束了对话。他松了口气，他是不喜欢骗人，不代表就会永远实话实说。他隐约地预感到这是一场货真价实的艳遇。

事实果真如此，当然，全凭偶然促进。他的辫子被挂着的长矛勾住了，虽然他执意说可以剪掉，贝奥武夫却坚决反对，主动要求解了半小时的辫子，最终导致因姿势固定而特定肌肉发麻的两人倒在一块儿。贝奥武夫开始吻他，他回应了，于是就这么开始做爱。这体现了omega靠本能和直觉选择性伴侣的另一个好处，贝奥武夫年龄比阿周那大了十几岁，单就口技手技已让他叫苦不迭，等到终于把阴茎捅进来时，他已经在想喜欢做爱是不是自己天性的一部分了，或者，难道像他这样年龄的omega就是会被富有经验的年长alpha吸引？

等到阿周那躺在毯子上喘息时，穴里已经满当当的都是贝奥武夫的精液，因为屁股下垫了块垫子，精液无法流出，只能随着穴口的张缩在穴里缓缓流着，他也不急着抠出来，因为没有成结，这些精液灌不到子宫里去，也就不需要担心怀孕的问题。他现在有些好奇的是，这个把他干晕过去的健壮男子在生活中的其他方面会怎样，以及，不得不说，他射得可真多，像是攒了一段时间。阿周那可不觉得这样的男人会缺少床伴，贝奥武夫的财产可以使他过着国王一样的生活，而他本人又是这么强壮有力、擅长取悦他人。

贝奥武夫拿水壶回来了，自己先喝了一口，然后又灌了半口趴下来用嘴喂给他。对于接吻及相关类似的亲密行为，阿周那根据自己的性经验总结出的结论是：如果这是做爱的一部分，那么投入和享受会比思考其中是否有感情成分要好得多。他把水咽了下去，勾着贝奥武夫的脖子与他好好深吻一番，很快一个熟悉的东西又开始顶着他的大腿。阿周那呻吟了起来，数次高潮之后的身体，使他在感觉出那根火热的阴茎的时候就泛滥了。他抬起一条腿蹭着贝奥武夫的腰，alpha笑了一下，只是用手去摩挲那条光滑的大腿，然后低下头吮吸着阿周那右侧的乳头。

他吸得好用力，只一下就应该把乳头吸肿了，阿周那轻哼着，环住对方脖子的手也开始在对方头发和背上轻挠慢抓。他感觉到自己的乳头被什么轻轻夹了几下， 然后又被飞快地弹弄着，那一定是贝奥武夫的舌头，天呐，他的舌头可真好……把一个乳头玩弄到肿胀不已，贝奥武夫尽心尽力，对另一边施以同样高超的手段……现在阿周那的阴茎也竖了起来，正在贝奥武夫的腰上断断续续地吐着清亮的液体。

“嗯，嗯……快点，快点进来，我想要你……”

他忍不住开口请求了。贝奥武夫大笑着，并没有照做，又继续伏下去，舔吸着流水的小穴，叫阿周那两腿夹着他的脑袋不住扭动，然后才直起腰，扶着阴茎对准那个开始吐水的小穴：“这就来了宝贝儿！”说完狠插进去，连根送入，“我正操着你呢，你里面也用力吸一吸。”他挺身飞速抽插，次次全进整出，进去时囊袋在屁股上击打，啪啪作响，原本就灌满精液、此时又在不停漏水的小穴每一次都能被他带出点点飞沫，洒在毯子上和地上，阿周那“啊啊”地尖叫了会儿，也听话的送腰迎合，控制着小穴不停紧缩吞吐，贝奥武夫在这番刻意紧绞之下只觉得快感直冲脑门，口中念念有辞，通用语混杂着北部方言，但仅凭只言片语也能猜出大概是什么下流话。

两人先后释放了出来，阿周那觉得浑身酥软无力，过度的兴奋之后是冲动完全消失的性冷淡期，他觉得有些疲倦，也纵欲过了头，但是贝奥武夫倒还是与他温存，抚摸逗弄，他只觉得舒服，情欲却一时半会儿起不来了，干脆钻进贝奥武夫怀里，脸在他胸膛上蹭着，一副亲昵粘人的样子，叫贝奥武夫欣喜地更加用力揉着他的腰臀，把人摁进自己怀里：

“你还要回去找你的同伴吗？”

阿周那摇头：“我现在不愿意想他们，而且我身上还有味道……”贝奥武夫笑了：“正好，我也想载你走。”

“去哪儿？”

“找一家酒店，你知道的……”贝奥武夫听起来温柔体贴，“我们可以放心地做上至少一个礼拜……一个礼拜，你不至于对我腻了吧？”

阿周那羞涩地笑了笑：“我想不会。我很喜欢、很喜欢和您的性爱。您的抚摸、亲吻，还有您插进来之后……”，他又摸了摸贝奥武夫的阴茎，“令我身心愉悦。”

直白露骨但是又奇特的带一点清纯的表达让贝奥武夫又硬了起来，他抱着阿周那，让他坐在他腿上，两人又忘情的交媾一番，这才宣布一天性爱的结束。用清水做了必要的清洗，贝奥武夫搂着阿周那，最后给了一个没有深入的吻，这一天就算过去了。


End file.
